


That Fucking Hat

by kappa77



Series: And A Bottle of Scotch [2]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted Scene from Chapter 5 of "And A Bottle of Scotch"</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fucking Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to include this bit in the actual fic, but it just didn't fit, but I couldn't bear no one else seeing it, so I wrote it up.

“Alright guy,” Guude said, moving over the stand beside Kurt, “Just hit the target five times.”

Kurt nodded and there was immediately something different in his eyes. The nervousness that had been there before was quickly replaced with full-on concentration and determination. He aimed the pistol and pulled the trigger. **Bang!** Hit the outer circle. **Bang!** Dead center. **Bang!** Just left of the last one. **Bang!** Dead center. **Bang!** Just outside the center.

“Impressive,” Zisteau mumbled. The other three men agreed.

Kurt lowered the gun and the determined look in his eyes scampered away as he turned around. “So, uh, how’d I do?”

Three other pairs of eyes fell onto Guude, who was deep in thought. His left hand was crossed over his chest and his right arm was onto of that arm. His eyes were focused on the floor in front of his feet. Kurt began fidgeting with his gun, unloading and reloading the bullets.

“One more thing,” Guude said, taking his hand away from his face. His sudden comment made everyone jump a little and made Kurt drop one of the bullets.

The captain strode over to where Kurt was standing and pulled him back. He pointed up in the sky, “See the black spot in the crow’s nest?” Kurt nodded. “That’s our look out, Baj and that black spot is the fucking ridiculous hat that he wears everywhere.” He replaced the pistol Kurt had just been using with one on his own belt. “I want you to shoot the hat… and only the hat.” He stepped away as Pause sputtered out some long string of curse words and indignation. Immediately Zisteau was at the captain’s side.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked softly so only Guude could hear.

“Of course, I always hated that hat,” Guude said, but Zisteau could tell there was something else behind his words. It was just impossible to tell what was going on in his head, but it was obvious there was something more behind this than just hatred for that hat

And it wasn't like Z didn't want to see the hat go; he was just as sick of it as everyone else. It was black and had a large, wide brim that created the most ridiculous shadow over Baj's face. He just walked on deck with the monstrosity on his head after _The Mindcrack_ had laid siege over a large, coastal Spanish town. If anyone ever asked where he got it, Baj would only reply with, "The Spanish Inquisition never expected me."  
  
Zisteau was pried from his thoughts when he heard Beef exclaim, "Oh NO!" and a shot rang throughout the air. Kurt lowered the pistol, which he had been practically holding perpendicular to the deck.  The five men waited with baited breath. Then Pause let out a loud, "Look!" and pointed just behind the main mast.   
  
The black hat was floating gently down to the deck, flipping end over end in the breeze. Guude walked up to it and grabbed it out of the air. He turned the hat over once, twice, and then smiled. He stuck his finger through the bullet hole in the brim of the hat and wiggled it a bit. Zisteau noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Kurt's shoulders sag in relief.   
  
Suddenly, a voice boomed down upon them. "What the fuck happened to my bloody hat?"  
  
Everyone on the deck burst out laughing. Pause and Beef were leaning against each other to keep the other steady while Guude had his hands on his knees he was laughing so hard. In the middle of his own giggle fit, Zisteau noticed Kurt’s shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

When everyone had calmed down, Guude moved over to Kurt.

“Welcome,” he held out his hand, “to _The Mindcrack_.”

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, and then quickly shook his hand.

“Thank you.”


End file.
